Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 047
"Yuma's Denied!? The Stolen "Kattobingu"!" is the forty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on March 12, 2012. Summary undergoes a ritual to increase his power.]] Yuma runs towards where he is supposed to meet III. Astral asks if this is really a good idea - III's conviction is strong and they can't even be sure they'll be able to beat him. Yuma responds that he knows that, but he wishes to know III's true feelings and to do that, he must have a real Duel him with him. He adds that wasn't it Astral that told him that he can learn everything about someone via Dueling? Astral gives him that point, but adds that he has only four Heart Pieces, so his inclusion in the World Duel Carnival finals rides on this Duel. Yuma's friends rush up from behind. Yuma is glad to see them and Bronk says they wouldn't miss this. Cathy says this could be Yuma's final battle and Flip says he's come to see Yuma lose. Caswell adds that they couldn't miss something like that. Yuma asks if they really think he'll lose and Flip says he's joking, with Bronk adding that they all expect him to win. This confuses Yuma too and Bronk says that Yuma already has four Heart Pieces - he must be the strongest among the group of them. Tori tells him to do his best and Cathy believes Yuma can become champion. Yuma is excited now and runs off, the rest following him. At Tron's headquarters, Tron stands with V on the balcony. Tron asks why V seems so distressed and V responds that they cannot underestimate the power of the messenger from the Astral World. Tron says there is no need to worry - III will win for sure. Tron had performed a ritual on III with his crest to give him more power. III screamed and writhed in great pain as it happened. Tron says III now has power equivalent to the pain he endured. V wonders if Tron could really give him powers that strong. Tron giggles in response. Yuma arrives at the designated location - an abandoned highway in Heartland City, close to Heartland. Yuma apologizes for making III wait and III responds that he obtained a new power in order to defeat Yuma. Astral warns Yuma to be careful. III continues that after meeting Yuma and his family, he could sure of one thing - he must defeat Yuma to get his own family back. Yuma says he wants to know III's true feelings - that's why he wishes to Duel. He says they may become friends in his battle and learn much about one another. He adds that all of friends taught him much through Dueling and that he is sure that such a bond also exists between him and III. With that, they begin. They two arm their D-Pads, Yuma activates his D-Gazer and III's orange tattoo appears around his eye. III says he'll go first. His eye glows with the power of Tron's crest and with it, he is able to make out Astral's outline. He believe he must have been the one helping Yuma. He activates a Field Spell Card, "Chronomaly City Babylon". They are now on a floating island in a colosseum, while the areas of Heartland City below them are transformed into ruins. As there is a Field Spell Card face-up, III Special Summons "Chronomaly Tula Guardian" from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. It bursts from the ground in front of him. He Normal Summons "Chronomaly Golden Jet", which quickly flies in. He activates its effect, increasing its Level by 1. Astral says its coming now. III overlays his two Level 5 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech" in Attack Position. Yuma is surprised he Summoned "Machu Mech" so quickly. III Sets a card and tells Yuma to come at him. Yuma says he would never use a Duel to hurt someone - that's not the "kattobingu" his father taught him. III says he won't allow Yuma to use "kattobingu". Yuma begins his turn and Astral tells him not be hasty - III already has "Machu Mech" out". His top priority right now should be defense. He adds that III's momentum seems different than more. Either way, Yuma can't defeat him by being reckless. Yuma seems annoyed, but agrees. He checks his hand and opts to Set a monster and a card. " is Summoned.]] III begins his turn and activates "Sarcophagus of Palenque", revealing that it will let him draw two cards if he controls a "Chronomaly" monster. During the turn he activated a Normal Spell Card, he can Special Summon "Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem" from his hand. He does in Attack Position - its body appears from the sky in five orbs of light, while its mask bursts from the ground and attaches to the body. Yuma remembers that III told him that this is his favorite card. III orders "Aztec Mask Golem" to attack with "Palenque Roar". It shoots a fist made of red energy at Yuma's monster, which is flipped face-up and revealed to be "Gogogo Golem". It catches the energy fist and pitches it over its shoulders. Astral says its DEF is the same as the ATK of "Aztec Mask Golem", so nothing will happen and that adds that once per turn, when "Gogogo Golem" in in Defense Position, it cannot be destroyed by battle. Yuma adds that in that way, he can survive the attack of "Machu Mech" as well. III says that battle is not his goal and Normal Summons "Chronomaly Cabrera's Catapult". Yuma says it has 0 ATK, but III's crest glows as he activates the effect of "Cabrera's Catapult". " fires.]] He can Tribute a monster he controls and it will cause the ATK of a monster his opponent controls to become 0. He Tributes "Aztec Mask Golem", who leaps into one of the arms of "Cabrera's Catapult" and is thrown at "Gogogo Golem". Its pitched onto the ground and wrapped in chains, its ATK falling to 0. III activates the effect of "Machu Mech" as a monster's ATK was changed - he can detach an Overlay Unit to inflict damage to Yuma equal to the amount the ATK changed. Yuma yells "what!" and Astral says this is a troublesome combo. III yells "Infinity Cannon" all of the cannons on "Machu Mech" fire at once, dropping Yuma's Life Points to 2200 and his body to the ground. The other effect of "Cabrera's Catapult" activates at the End Phase, switching it to Defense Position. Flip says that's no good and Yuma rises to his feet, saying that III is completely different from before. The ATK of "Gogogo Golem" returns to 1800 as it busts out of the chains. Astral tells Yuma he has an idea if "Machu Mech" is truly III's ace monster. Yuma says he wants to win with his own Dueling. Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" and Astral tells him to activate an Equip Spell Card. Yuma says he knows and equips "Gagaga Magician" with "Bound Wand". Astral announces that one per turn, the effect of "Gagaga Magician" can change its own Level from any value between 1 and 8. Yuma says he knows again. Yuma changes "Gagaga Magician" to Level 8 and "Bound Wand" increases the ATK of the equipped monster by 100 times its Level, so the ATK of "Gagaga Magician" becomes 2300. Then he realizes III could activate the effect of "Machu Mech" now. Astral says he wouldn't waste the last Overlay Unit on such a small amount of damage. "Gagaga Magician" attacks "Cabrera's Catapult", but III activates his face-down "Costa Rican Stone Ball", negating the attack and preventing the attacking monster from attacking during the next turn as well. Tributes "Mask Golem" again.]] "Gagaga Magician" is bound by the heavy chained stone balls. Astral tells Yuma to Set a card. Yuma insists he knows that and does so. He ends his turn and III reminds him that "Gagaga Magician" will become Level 4 again at the End Phase, so its ATK decreases with its Level due to "Bound Wand". III draws and activate the effect of "Chronomaly City Babylon". He banishs the "Golden Jet" in his Graveyard to Special Summon another "Chronomaly" monster from his Graveyard with the same Level - "Aztec Mask Golem". "Cabrera's Catapult" lifts "Aztec Mask Golem" from its grave and III immediately activates the former card's effect, Tributing "Aztec Mask Golem" again. Yuma asks III what's happened to him and III responds that his monsters must become his pawns. Yuma says he used to love his monsters. III says he will pay any price to defeat Yuma. Cathy realizes that this will leave Yuma with only 300 Life Points and Caswell adds that an attack from "Machu Mech" afterwards would finish him. Astral tells Yuma to activate his "Gagagarush". Yuma does so. It will negate an Effect Monster's effect that targets a "Gagaga" monster he controls and inflict damage to III equal to the ATK or DEF or the monster who's effect was negated. "Gagaga Magician" breaks its chains and catches the launched "Aztec Mask Golem" with "Bound Wand" before pitching it back at III, dropping him to 2200 Life Points. Cathy and Tori are excited - their Life Points are even now. Yuma compliments Astral and asks if he planned that from the beginning. Astral says III is too fixated on winning - that makes his plays easier to read that those of someone who is reckless like Yuma. Yuma thinks that was an unnecessary comment. Astral says they can win this way, but Yuma says that's not enough - he needs to see III's inner self. III rises to his feet and thinks that Yuma's kattobingu combined with Astral's advanced tactics could exceed his own powers. Yuma can't accept III Tributing his "Chronomaly" monsters and urges him to Duel the way he used to. III claims that someone that is so happy and surrounded by friends could never understand the pain he's endured. III begins to cry and says that his family was finally reunited - just before it fell apart. They've all been twisted, but he still wishes to protect them. Now enraged, he screams that Yuma annoys him to death - his every action bothers him. His crest glows again and he's surrounded in green light, which encases him in armor. He tells Yuma to be trapped in the darkness and a larger version of his crest is launched at Yuma, which knocks him over. in his mind.]]The Emperor's Key begins to glow and then vanishes altogether. The ground beneath him cracks and he falls through. At Tron's headquarters, Tron speaks with V. He says that for III to beat Yuma, he'll need more than powerful "Numbers". His father was a famous adventurer and the son of such a a person is not one to be underestimated. He adds that the crest power he gave III will take away Yuma's most important thing and leave him in a world of despair. Yuma sees himself drowning, his memories of kattobingu flashing before him. Yuma relives all of those times without kattobingu. Climbing with his father as a child, he cannot continue without kattobingu. In gym class, he cowers in a corner, scared. In swim class he does not participate. Tori approaches him and asks why (Tori addresses him by his last name instead of his first, which means that without kattobingu, he and Tori were not close). At the box challenge, he knows he cannot jump over all of them and opts not to try at all instead. He loses to Bronk 4000-0 as Bronk holds up "Spring Punch", saying Yuma was afraid of an Equip Spell. Flip says it was a boring Duel and Caswell says Yuma is an insult to Duelists. He sees the rest of the school laughing at him. Back in reality, The Key reappears, but Yuma's eyes appear glazed over. He says its scary and there's obviously no way he can win. Astral tells not to be devoured by the dark powers. III's crest glows in Yuma's eye and Astral realizes that this is all due to the crest's power and III says that "kattobingu" has vanished from Yuma's heart - so he cannot see Astral. He will not respond to anything Astral does. III says he won't allow Astral to interfere and a tower rises behind him. He says the crest can also seal Astral and launches the large version at Astral this time. Astral vanishes and reappears chained at the top of the tower. III tells Yuma that kattobingu has disappeared. Without that, there's no way he can win. In this states, he's no match for "Machu Mech". It attacks and destroys "Gagaga Magician", dropping Yuma to 1700. Astral screams Yuma's name and squirms, but the chains shock him with green electricity. He continues to scream and III tells Yuma to disappear in the darkness. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. III Turn 1: III III activates the Field Spell Card, "Chronomaly City Babylon". Once per turn, he may banish a "Chronomaly" monster from his Graveyard to Special Summon another "Chronomaly" monster from his Graveyard with the same Level in Defense Position. As there is a face-up Field Spell Card, III Special Summons "Chronomaly Tula Guardian" (1800/900) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He Normal Summons "Chronomaly Golden Jet" (1300/1400). III activates the effect of "Golden Jet", increasing its Level by 1 until the End Phase. He overlays his two Level 5 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. III Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuma Yuma Sets a monster and a card. Turn 3: III As he controls a "Chronomaly" monster, III activates "Sarcophagus of Palenque", drawing two cards. As a Normal Spell Card was activated this turn, III Special Summons "Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem" (1500/1000) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. "Aztec Mask Golem" attacks the Set monster, which is "Gogogo Golem" (1800/1500). III Normal Summons "Chronomaly Cabrera's Catapult" (0/1800). III activates the effect of "Cabrera's Catapult" as it in Attack Position. He targets "Gogogo Golem" and Tributes "Aztec Mask Golem" to reduce the ATK of the target to 0 ("Gogogo Golem" 1800 → 0) until the End Phase. As a monster's ATK was changed, III activates the effect of "Machu Mech", detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict damage to Yuma equal to the difference between the monster's original ATK and current ATK (Yuma 4000 → 2200). The effect of "Cabrera's Catapult" changes it to Defense Position. At the End Phase, the ATK of "Gogogo Golem" returns to its original value ("Gogogo Golem" 0 → 1800). Turn 4: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" (1500/1000). He equips it with "Bound Wand", increasing its ATK by 100 points times its Level ("Gagaga Magician" 1500 → 1900). Yuma activates the effect of "Gagaga Magician", changing its Level to 8 until the End Phase. The ATK increase from "Bound Wand" increases ("Gagaga Magician" 1900 → 2300). "Gagaga Magician" attacks "Cabrera's Catapult", but III activates his face-down "Costa Rican Stone Ball", negating the attack and preventing "Gagaga Magician" from attacking again until the end of the Battle Phase of Yuma's next turn. Yuma Sets a card. At the End Phase, the Level of "Gagaga Magician" returns to 4, so the ATK boost from "Bound Wand" reduces ("Gagaga Magician" 2300 → 1900). Turn 5: III III activates the effect of "City Babylon", banishing the "Golden Jet" in his Graveyard to Special Summon "Aztec Mask Golem" (1500/1000) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. III activates the effect of "Cabrera's Catapult", Tributing "Mask Golem" to target "Gagaga Magician" and reduce its ATK to 0 until the End Phase. As a "Gagaga" monster was targeted by the effect of an Effect Monster, Yuma activates his face-down "Gagagarush", negating the activation of the effect, destroying "Cabrera's Catapult" and inflicting damage to III equal to the DEF of the destroyed monster (III 4000 → 2200). "Machu Mech" attacks and destroys "Gagaga Magician" (Yuma 2200 → 1700). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.